


Hey Max! Film this!

by AntiChri5



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Oneshot, Skateboarding, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2019-04-27 12:07:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14425077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AntiChri5/pseuds/AntiChri5
Summary: Chloe has a skateboard, Max has a borrowed video camera. A match made in heaven.





	Hey Max! Film this!

"Are you ready, Max?"

The photographer looked up from the video camera she had borrowed from Warren.

"I'm still not sure about this, Chloe."

Her girlfriend rolled her eyes.

"Dude, what is there to be so unsure of? You are hella good with a camera, I look fucking awesome on a board. Time to capture the magic!"

This was ridiculous. She was a photographer, not a camerawoman! She had never done video before.

Still, if she didn't want to occasionally be taken out of her comfort zone for a little ridiculousness she wouldn't have been dating Chloe Price.

Max raised the camera and focused on Chloe,

“Aye Cap'n."

Chloe’s responding grin was swift and wide, eyes twinkling in delight the way they always did when Max indulged her schemes. There was something new, though, in the way she stood. A simmering, teasing confidence in the way she placed her hands on her hips and cocked her head back. Max hadn’t gotten to see _that_ until they had started dating.

Blushing while her girlfriend posed, Max made a shooing motion and Chloe got to work.

Getting onto her board, the skater pushed off. For a while, that was all she did. Skating along with the occasional push to maintain momentum.

“Get ready, Maximus!” Chloe yelled over her shoulder, voice echoing in the abandoned factory that Arcadia Bay’s delinquents had turned into an improvised skate park.

Picking up speed, she approached the half pipe without fear or hesitation. Wheels rattling off the cold concrete floor. Chloe crouched lower, pushing off one last time for that last bit of acceleration. She made contact with the curving barrier of the ramp, legs flexing, and an instant later she was at a 90-degree angle. Chloe skated up the short wall while Max’s stomach started to churn.

And then she was kicking off, board spinning between her feet as Chloe flew through the air. As her girlfriend soared into the soft light filtering in from outside Max felt her jaw drop. Chloe twisted her body in mid-air, limbs flying as her hips shifted and her back curved. She cast long shadows across the skate park as the cool light cradled her, holding her up and apart from the world for a single beautiful moment. Flying just as majestically as any of Kate’s angels.

And then she was on the way back down, the restless punk rejecting the stilted stillness of the heavens in favour of the chaotic energy and motion of mortal life. Arms shifting wildly to maintain balance but long legs lining up with delicate care and precision, Chloe came back down onto her board with far more grace then most people would suspect her capable of, as well as a loud rattling that Max barely heard.

Girl and board came down on the ramp, Chloe leaning back as momentum carried them down the ramp and along the ground. For a moment, she wavered, eyes widening with panic. Then she recovered, blushing, and any concern on her beautiful face was wiped away in an instant by a cocky grin. Looking up at Max’s worried face, Chloe winked.

“So, you get all that?”

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this lovely SFM work by Nicefield
> 
> https://nicefieldsfm.tumblr.com/post/173262476748/sk8tergirl


End file.
